Ortis
Ortis is a heavily polluted Hive World which acts as the capital of the Devotio Sector, located in the Segmentum Ultima. It was the first world to be colonized within the sector during a time when it was more fertile before it's heavy industrialization that ultimately obligated the world to cover its cities in domes structures to protect it citizens from the toxic gases, with time turning it into a hive world. It houses the Sector's government and an Astra Militarum force. Background Situated in the Segmentum Ultima, Ortis acts as the capital of the sector as it is the only planet in the system. It's atmosphere is made of fumes, gases and pollution which make up the "Dread mist" causing any expansion of the cities to be made underground in caverns to not have the population die of intoxication, the surface cities being covered in domes. The planet still contains vegetation to create oxygen mostly contained within farms with a very small amount situated outside that domes in through a complex filter system. The world oceans are of a green and brown coloration from the waste produced by the worlds industry with the only drinkable sources being from the underground oceans. Ortis is a mostly self sufficient world with an industry that rivals some of the Forge Worlds in the sector. Government The world holds 2 governments. The Council of Ortis made of 5 great noble house with an incredible amount of influence across the sector and a monarch elected from one of the houses who serves until dead who himself holds supreme administrative power, and the Devotio Senate who are formed of thousands of representatives from all corners of the world and an elected Governor of the Sector which is strangely enough almost always filled by an Ortisian noble of a great house. House Bretanzos, also known as the house of rulers, has kept a firm hold on the leadership of the planet and the sector being elected time and time again for their huge spending's on the economy and trade across the sector. Current head of the family is Ursola Bretanzos House Ironside, known for their never ending militaristic support, have been the biggest rivals of House Bretanzos in terms of influence. House Ironside has always played a role of leadership in the 32nd Laswall Regiment offering them militaristic support from the outside and through this support many members managed to become the leaders of the 32nd Laswall Regiment and of the planet. Current head of the family is Otis Ironside. House Betazet, or the "Industrious Machine", are the biggest supporters of anything that makes money and in their greed usually end up helping the worlds economy and getting a pretty strong approval rate from the planets institutions. Nevertheless House Betazet never were too ambitious since they are only interested in funding lucrative businesses over funding anything else that does not bring revenue. They also hold strong relations with the Priesthood of Mars. Current head of the family is Sirloin Betazet. House Wallace '''is the most infamous house for their very open views about certain institutions like the Eclesiarchy and their very honest way of speaking about them usually using Low Gothic expressions to better get their point across. To many it's a surprise that the Wallace family is even alive, while to others isn't since House Wallace, like House Ironside, are very good at fighting assassins in hand to hand combat and because they hold most of the news broadcasting outlets of the planet and some of the sector programs. Current head of the family is '''Alexander Wallace. House Pipin '''is the most odd of all households since they have good relations with just about anyone yet never use their influence and because of their lack of ambition to become stronger in the political games of Ortis. They are the ones who control the entertainment of the world and that's about it. Current head of the family is '''Merrytuc Pipin. Other political groups do exist but are very insignificant to be even talked about or remembered. Industry The world of Ortis has a diverse Industry which is mostly towards the fabrication of civilian goods and building materials. A city on the planet is particularly used for the production of weapons, armor, vehicles, and other specialized items for the use of the 32nd Lazwall Regiment. Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Hive Worlds Category:Imperial Guard Homeworld Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets